


Flufftober 2019 - Warm

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Akiyama and Benzai cuddle under the kotasu.





	Flufftober 2019 - Warm

Looking out the window, white pellets were falling gently from the sky. It started snowing the night before and now the ground was covered in a blanket of white.

"Looks like we're snowed in." Akiyama shivered as he entered the room.

"Its that bad?" Benzai asked.

Akiyama nodded. "The roads are covered in snow. Theres not much we can do. It's not like we can patrol on foot either, it's too cold."

"That means we get a free vacation day." Benzai smiled.

"I'll go make some hot cocoa." Akiyama said.

It wasn't just them taking advantage of the free day off. Andy was bundled up outside making snowman. Kamo was using the kitchen to cook up various recipes. Enomoto took this chance to catch up on some anime. Kanzaki took this time to sleep in. The rest were doing their own thing.

When Akiyama returned with hot drinks, he didn't expect to see Benzai sitting with his legs under the kotasu looking like a happy cat. Akiyama smiles as he sets down the cups.

"Are you comfortable?" Akiyama asked and Benzai nodded. It was cold in the dorms during this time of year. Luckily, they had plenty of blankets and the kotasu to keep them warm.

"Are you okay? I know you're a bit sensitive to the cold and you've been rubbing your hands together for awhile." Benzai commented on the way that Akiyama had been trying keep his hands warm. Since Akiyama has been going back and forth to get food and drinks; Benzai was worried about how Akiyama has been faring.

"They are just a little." He answered.

Benzai covered Akiyama hands, noting that his fingers are still cold despite holding the heated beverage.

"I'll be fine once I get under the kotasu." Akiyama said.

With that said, Benzai pulled Akiyama under with him. He wraps them up to their shoulders in a blanket. They were close enough for them to press their heads on one another.

"I've always felt warm when next to you." Akiyama says.

Benzai gives him a soft kiss. The two cuddle together like a pair of contented kittens, soft and warm side by side.


End file.
